Cracked ICE
by akaeve
Summary: Someone who died in NCIS might just be living a lie.
1. The question and doubt

**Cracked I.C.E.**

He had been sitting watching ZNN, well someone had to mind the phones, Gibbs was in a meeting with the director, Tim was in MTAC…..Ziva had nipped down to Abby's lab, with something. He watched the congestion; the traffic queued up, to pass through Immigration and Customs. It looked like her, same height, build…..hair was different. It was Paula.

-oOo-

"I saw her, I did honest" Tony shouted, at the team.

"She's dead Tony; we know she is, we saw the explosion." Tim replied.

"I knew the way out, as she did, but it was her." Tony cried.

"Ducky did the autopsy he said the teeth matched." Ziva added.

"Ziva, if someone wanted to disappear, how do you do it? Eh, answer me that." Tony now asked.

"Play dead DiNozzo, always works for me." Ziva said as she continued with the crossword.

-oOo-

_Flashback_

"_I'm asking you Dr Mallard to keep the findings between ourselves." The Director said looking at the Doctor._

"_Is there a reason Director?" Ducky replied questioningly._

"_I am the Director, and you, Dr Mallard, are a man of discretion, and I always believed that a Doctor's notes were between the patient and their doctor."_

"_I take it Director Shepard, I may find something you would rather the rest of Gibbs team don't?" Ducky continued._

"_I think I have said enough." Jenny replied raising her eyebrows slightly._

"_Yes Director, I quite understand." Dr Mallard finished saying._

_Ncis_

"_Director, I have tried to do the autopsy, and as you asked that no samples be sent to Ms Scuito, the only parts that I could formally identify were some teeth fragments…these were not very conclusive, but if I could have been given more time and more forensic assistance I could give you a better report." Ducky reported to the Director._

"_Your findings, Doctor?" Jenny asked._

"_The teeth, and the fragment of femur, the height would correspond, and some DNA that was on the walls….Paula Cassidy."_

"_Thank you Doctor." As Jen signed off the report and put in her drawer._

**Present**

"Boss I saw her." Tony pleaded.

"So, what you want me to do?" Gibbs replied.

"Boss…."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs added looking at Tony.

"They say we all have a twin somewhere, I have been told I look like Salma Hayek, but then again….you Tony could look like a younger Robert Wagner." Ziva offered.

"While Ducky looked like Illya Kuryakin in his youth….." Gibbs added, "But Tony what do you want me to do about it?"

"But Boss it was….I'm sure it was…wasn't it." Tony screamed.

"Ok DiNozzo let's start at the start, what department?" Gibbs asked.

"ICE," Tony replied calming down.

"Where?" Gibbs again questioned wishing Tony would just say.

"ICE…put it in your cell," Tim suggested.

"What you put ice in your cell?" Ziva retorted.

"No, ICE, as in case of emergency, if you have an accident they look for ICE and then they have a contact number." Tim replied, "Or you could put ICE2…..ice-age." looking at Tony and smiling.

"But guys, hey Paula's ICE." Tony whispered.

"You know this DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked shaking his head.

"She was on ice before her funeral, when she was in autopsy," Tim laughed, before turning serious seeing Gibbs stare, "Who did the autopsy?"

"Ducky," Gibbs replied.

"Dukman wouldn't lie…..would he?" Tony now questioned standing and walking over to Gibbs.

"No, I would say Dr Mallard is incapable of lying," Ziva now added.

"What if…?"

"What if, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, what if Paula is still alive? I mean she was wearing a uniform….."

"And tell me again where you thought this woman, who so looks like a dead NCIS agent. was based?" Gibbs now asked looking Tony in the eye.

"San Ysidro… and then I thought I saw her again in Otay Mesa." Tony replied.

Gibbs eye twitched, both near San Diego, he wondered, "More detail DiNozzo….."

"She was brunette, does that help Boss?" as he watched Gibbs stand, "What if Jenny…sorry Director Shepard…."

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouted.

"Nothing Boss…conspiracy…..but then her file would hold everything…" as he watched Gibbs walk away,

"Where you going?" Tony asked.

"Autopsy."


	2. The Quest

**Cracked I.C.E.**

"Ah Jethro, and what do I owe the pleasure of your visitation this afternoon? It isn't as if I am working on anything for you." Dr Mallard enquired as he looked up from his notes.

"Duks, have you ever lied to me?" Gibbs asked looking the good Doctor in the eye.

"Never Jethro, embroidered the truth slightly…..but lie never, I know better, than to do that to you of all people." Ducky replied now standing and returning the stare.

"So did Agent Cassidy die or not?"

"Jethro, I did the autopsy….and my findings…based on the thickness, and part length of what would have been the femur…and then there was the skull and the teeth fragments. I did test for the blood and skin off the walls and yes the DNA report I got back did in fact lead me to the assumption it was Agent Cassidy."

"Lead you to the assumption Duks?"

"Jethro, assuming you find bits of a body, a female of Paula's height, her dental records, the blood group from the walls…..if Jethro I remember correctly, Director Shepard refused, you and your team access to the room…only Mr Palmer and I scrapped the remains off the walls."

"So was it Paula?" Gibbs continued to question.

"Jethro, I told you all the signs pointed to Paula." Ducky continued trying to keep the stare, he knew if he looked away Gibbs would say something.

"Dr Mallard did she die?" Jethro shouted.

"Gibbs how often do you want me to say this? The evidence we gathered, Mr Palmer and I , all put together pointed to Paula, so yes she died."

"Could you have been wrong?"

"No…..Director Shepard signed off the report." Dr Mallard answered now angry.

"And she's dead."

"Yes."

"And where is this report Ducky?"

"No idea, gave it to the Director."

"And she is dead? I mean I never actually looked in the body bag."

"Oh yes Jethro….Jenny is very, very, dead."

-oOo-

"So Gibbs what did Dr Mallard say?" Ziva enquired seeing Gibbs return.

"Said, all the evidence pointed to Paula."

"But you don't believe him?" she continued.

"Nope…he never actually answered my question."

"So Boss can I investigate?" Tony shouted raising his hand in the air like a schoolboy.

"In your spare time….but there has to have been a reason." Gibbs replied thoughtfully.

-oOo-

"Dr Mallard, I am sure or should I say, I assure you that the late Director Shepard did the right thing. I personally have no knowledge of Agent Cassidy being alive. As for I.C.E. we are all sister agencies…..but not connected."

"Thank you Director Vance," as Ducky turned and walked out the door.

He didn't therefore, see Vance make a telephone call.

-oOo-

"Boss I got some leave time, and things are quiet….well as quiet as you call no death for our team to investigate."

"Where you thinking of going, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked over his glasses.

"Thought San Diego, I mean I've never met Callen, I know Abbs has, and the last time I was West State side…"

"Least said Tony." Ziva snarled.

"Ok, how long did you think you could get away with?" Gibbs asked.

"Week? 10days? I don't know…..ok a week Boss, a week." Tony answered.

"Tony what are you going to do when you find this woman who so looks like Paula? What are you going to do when you find out you have been chasing a pin in a cornfield?" Ziva now questioned.

"Ziva, it is a needle in a haystack, and if you didn't know Tony and Paula, sometime before our time had a thing going." Tim now replied on Tony's defence.

"Yeah, she tried a couple of times to lay him, but Tony was a bit immature in those days." Gibbs added.

"If you say so Boss." Tony now replied

"I do Tony."

-oOo-

"So what do you think Tony will do if he finds this woman who he thinks is Paula?" Ziva questioned looking at Tim.

"Probably just put his mind at ease. He did always like Paula. I think if it hadn't been this thing with Jeanne, they might have had another go." Tim answered not looking at Ziva but looking at his screen, "Hey, guess what I just found?"

"No idea, I may be good but not that good, I can't, contrary to Tony's mind see through computer screens."

"Ziva, I got a Cassandra Paul, she works for Homeland Security….guess where?"

"San Diego?"

"You can see through screens or was that an educated guess?" Tim smiled.

-oOo-

**Los Angelos**

"Hi, Callen….Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Washington D.C…just in the neighbourhood, bit of leave…wondered if I could pop in, maybe you could show me the sights…..and I got a slight problem, wondered if you guys could help?" Tony spoke down the cell, "Ok thank you will do."

Tony being Tony, was just across the road, he crossed and made his entrance.

-oOo-

"So this is where it all happens," as Tony looked about in awe, "I remember when Tim…Agent McGee came back he was so taken with all your gadgets and how modern you were."

"Mr DiNozzo?" he heard a voice enquire, turning he saw Hettie.

"Hettie?" Tony replied.

"Ms Lange, to you, now Director Vance rang, he said you are on leave…..and would be asking questions. Mr DiNozzo, may I ask that you do your "investigating" in your own time and not company time." Hettie asked politely looking at Tony.

"Sorry, I just thought…" Tony apologised.

"Yes Director Vance said you would, and may I add Agent Gibbs said to say "Ya think DiNozzo,"" as Hettie smiled slightly, "Mr DiNozzo, can I give you this and wish you God speed." as she handed Tony a card with a number.

"Thank you," was all Tony could say.


	3. The Truth

Outside Tony rang the number.

"Hello…..Tony DiNozzo…..I'm not sure…..I'll find yes…see you tomorrow." As Tony now got in the hire car and headed for San Diego.

San Diego… a Navy Port. The USS Medway,…. now a visitor attraction, up and coming hotels, and restaurants. A city, trying to improve its' image. Tony made his way to the chic Bohemian area. He ordered sarsaparilla, watched and waited. He did his undercover agent, but then knew she would be doing the same….the voice just as he imagined it to be. But he knew better, she would be the same, watching wondering….why did she disappear.

"Tony….hello," he felt the hand on the shoulder, the warm breath in his ear. Bad move he should have sat with his back to the wall, but the seats had been taken and he wouldn't have been able to see the sidewalk.

"Paula?" as he placed his hand, on hers and clasped, pulling her round, "Why?" as she smiled and sat down.

"Why? Long story, but not here," as she looked about, and stood. "I got a place Otay Mesa…"

"Thought you were going to say _"Down Mexico Way"_ sorry…."

"Not changed any then Tony, but you got transport? I'll navigate." Paula replied.

Tony took her hand and guided her to the parking lot; he wasn't going to lose her this time. They approached the car, Tony held the door open, Paula looked about and got in, Tony now looked around and got into the driver's seat, started the ignition and said, "Gonna tell me while we drive?"

Paula nodded.

-oOo-

"So," Tony asked as he drove, "Where you going to begin, before or after the explosion?"

"It started before…. I didn't know it was going to be that weekend, it just happened." Paula began to say, "It was when I was at Guantánamo Bay, and then I did a stint in Miami, I was helping out the Coast Guard at one time, and I had a couple of run-ins with a drug cartel. Director Morrow suggested I went as an Agent Afloat, and it just so happened the position on the USS Kennedy came up. That was good until Kate died and you got a new Director. I joined you, remember? It was at that time my brother and cousin were killed in a car accident, visiting my parents in Toronto… their car hit a deer, so we were told, the car went off the road, my cousin who was driving…the tree branch penetrated the windshield and his chest. My brother was in a coma for six months. I eventually had to turn his support machine off. It broke my mother's heart, she was never the same."

"So what has this got to do with you dying?" Tony continued to ask.

"Coming to that Tony," Paula laughed, "Always the impatient one. It was when I was going through his belongings I found a letter…and a journal…he had been followed. There had been threats to my family and to me, but because I was Afloat they couldn't touch me, so they targeted my family."

"Why didn't you turn it over to us? Did you turn it over to the FBI? Paula….we would have helped." Tony shouted hitting the steering wheel.

"Tony, I saw what Paloma did to Gibbs, I saw…well heard what happened to Macy, I couldn't let that happen to you or the team…..I asked Director Shepard if…turn right and the about half a mile down here turn left, got an apartment in a block of four," Paula directed as they reached Otay Mesa," I also have a room down at San Ysidro, I work along the border. Just park behind that row of garages." She pointed, as Tony drove up and stopped the car.

"Now where, Paula?"

"Not far, just round here," as they turned the corner and Tony saw an old house which had been made into four," I'm bottom left." as Paula searched in her purse for her key.

-oOo-

"Sorry, it is, only one bed, you OK with the sofa bed?" Paula laughed.

"Have to be, get used to it in our line of work." Tony laughed.

"Coffee?" Paula asked picking up mug, "I thought I'd make you con carne, make a good one being so close to the border." She continued, now turning away to the kitchenette.

"Paula?" as Tony followed her there, "What happened next? You got as far as asking Jen…"

"Yes, I asked Director Shepard if I could play dead. I had got in touch with Tom Morrow, being Deputy Director of Homeland Security, asked if there were any vacancies. He invited me for an interview, said he'd get me something far away from Washington…..and well San Diego is about as far from DC at the time. Thing was, I had to be careful of Vance."

"Vance?" Tony asked, taking the coffee from Paula.

"Well not just Vance, anyone in San Diego or LA for that matter. I had to make sure I kept my nose clean."

"Paula, how you do it? I mean fake dead?"

"I got Dr Mallard to help me. We took some fingerprints, and some very convincing skin, in fact," as she showed Tony her fingers, "Some have no prints…..battery acid…sore but effective."

"Paula," was all Tony could say, wanting to hold her.

"Hey Tone, remember that day, when I technically died, how did the conversation go, again?" she now asked smiling, as she walked to Tony and touched his cheek, before sitting.

"Don't remember."

"I do, it went something like this….I said, when did you start to be so caring? And you replied…."

"I have always been caring; I come from a very caring family. Us DiNozzos are celebrated for our kindness," Tony replied, now sitting beside her, "Maybe I wasn't always so caring…..and you said?" Tony now prompted.

"What's her name?….I honestly thought it was Ziva, I couldn't bear that, but you said Jeanne. I asked if you loved her and you replied…"

"Yes…I did, I did, but then things changed…"

"Did you tell her…..did you say those three little words?" Paula continued.

"Yes…I did….I said…I love you….Paula." as Tony now looked into her face for reaction.

-oOo-


	4. The Love

Paula looked at Tony, trying to decide whether to laugh, cry or strangle Tony, She eventually started to smile and shake her head, "If I didn't know better, I would have thought you really were joking."

"Paula I didn't wing almost 2700 miles just for an argument or a holiday. I came because I…."

"You were nosey?" Paula enquired, "Because you didn't believe or because….?"

"Hell Paula," as he stood and now looked down at her, "I came because…yes I care, yes I'm nosey….and yes Agent Cassidy I love you."

"Thing is, I'm no longer Agent Cassidy am I?" as she heard Tony's cell ring.

"McGee, **what** is so important?" Tony shouted down the phone, as he listened, "Thank you McGee but if it is any consolation, I know and I am here, but thank you….what well put him on…Boss, nice to hear you…..yes I am fine….OK," as he handed Paula his cell, "Boss man wants a word."

"Gibbs…really nothing to say….if I could…we'll see…..yes he did," as she passed the phone back.

"Well Boss, nice to talk to you, hope your weather is good…now if you don't mind I'm on vacation and I got to go." as Tony shut the cell down, "What he say then?"

"Who?"

"God damn it Paula…..Gibbs." as Tony turned and clasped his hands behind his head, "And you never did tell me about your parents, you said your mom never got over your brother's death what about your father?"

"He died of a heart attack 3weeks after I did. Mom is in a care home in Toronto, I send money every month. I visit when I can, I look at her through the glass, she just holds a family picture…oh Tony." as she put her head in her hands and began to sob.

Tony looked shocked but he knelt down and gingerly placed his arms round her, she looked up and slid to the floor, placed her arms round Tony's waist and began to cry, the years of pain and loneliness over.

-oOo-

The morning sun began to shine through the window, Tony couldn't feel his arm, but he daren't move, Paula's body dead against his. They hadn't…..well, he had let her cry, he'd stuck a frozen pizza in the oven, opened a bottle of red wine, he had found in the kitchen, laid the table out the best he could. It reminded him of what he had done for Jeanne that evening outside the hospital. She was quiet but he had joked, told one-liners, told her of how the team were doing, of the Jimmy's upcoming wedding, anything to make her smile. She tried but it was watery.

_Tony tried his 007 voice chat, "I had heard that you were dead." He said in a high pitched voice and then answered in his Sean Connery drawl, "This is my second life," before adding, "You only live twice, Cassidy."_

_Paula cringed but smiled._

"_You want me to go?" he asked._

"_No…..I…I want you beside me, to let me touch a human being again, someone I can trust." Paula replied._

_Tony thought for a moment, "Anymore wine?" as he got up and headed for the kitchen, "Looks like you have," as he returned and unscrewed the cap and poured, "About tomorrow, you going in to work?" _

"_I think I just got a migraine." Paula answered smiling._

"_Good girl," as Tony poured._

Tony sighed, he was getting cramp, he tried to move his arm again, only this time Paula sat bolt upright, and looked at Tony.

"We didn't did we?" now realising she was still in her underwear and had Tony's shirt on.

"No, I put my shirt on you as I wanted you to be decent; I don't personally make a habit of going through female's drawers to find nightdresses unless I am investigating."

"Remember you did in Gitmo, you found a bottle of Escada on my dresser."

"That was your dresser, but your underwear was far too provocative for a field agent." Tony laughed as Paula now took a pillow and pretended to suffocate Tony. Tony played dead. Paula carefully lifted the pillow only for Tony to pounce. He turned her on her back and looked into her eyes.

"Tony, I remember Gitmo, remember when you said "Do you need anything from your sleeping quarters?", and I replied, ""What you're thinking, that's against regs."

"And I said Great. You can handcuff me." Tony laughed holding Paula down.

As Paula looked at Tony she smiled, and looked toward the bedside cabinet, "It's not going to happen, DiNozzo."

"Why not?" Tony laughed.

"We're both game players." Paula laughed.

"Too much alike, huh?" as Tony held her tight.

"We would drive each other crazy."

"Crazy's good."

"Yeah." as she watched Tony, take the cuffs from the bedside cabinet and slip them on her wrists, Tony's cell rang, "What McGee?"


	5. The Resolve

**San Diego International Airport, 48hrs later.**

"I don't think this is going to work you know." Paula said looking straight ahead, "I think I'll go. This….." as she suddenly stood.

"Sit Paula," Tony replied pulling her back down, "We went through this yesterday."

"Tell me again."

"Ok, I spoke to Gibbs, who spoke to Vance, who spoke to SecNav, who spoke to Director of Homeland Security, who spoke to head of ICE who spoke to your Boss…"

"That Tony sounds, like that poem by A.A. Milne, the Kings Breakfast, you know, The King asked,the Queen, and the Queen asked the Dairymaid: The Dairymaid Said, "Certainly, I'll go and tell the cow." as Paula looked at Tony and laughed.

"Ok my girl, what are you going to call yourself, Cassandra or Paula?" Tony asked her as he sat back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Well I'm Cassandra Paul, until such time as I can get my passport fixed." She answered sitting back, "But which sounds better to you?"

"Let me think, Paula, Pauley, Cassandra…Cassie…like Cassie, go with that." Tony laughed, as they heard the flight to Washington DC being called.

-oOo-

The cab ride from Dulles to the Navy Yard was quiet, they both had their own thoughts, Tony knew it was going to be a slow progress; Paula had refused "I am not going back to what I had, I can't hold a team…..I don't want to have the responsibility."

"Fine," Tony had replied, "But the Boss knows best."

"Yeah right." She answered.

They arrived at the gate. "Ready?" as Tony held her hand.

"Nope, but I've come this far haven't I?"

Tony paid the driver, and took Paula's bag from the trunk, they walked to the door hand in hand, and Tony wasn't going to lose her this time. He signed her in and they made their way up to the bullpen.

"Cassidy." Ziva nodded.

"Daavid," Paula replied, pronouncing her surname correctly this time, smiling.

"Hi, but are you Paula, or are you Cassandra?" Tim asked.

They didn't see Gibbs and the Director at the top of the stair looking over the railing.

"Better get her up here to my office, the high heid yins need to talk to her." Vance replied.

"Hey Leon, you been talking to Ducky?" Gibbs laughed, as he made his way down the stairs and faced Paula.

"Directors office, please." As he looked at Cassidy and Tony, "Now." as he turned and walked up the stairs. Tony and Paula took deep breaths and  
>Tony squeezed her hand reassuring her, as they followed Gibbs up to Leon's office. They saw SecNav sitting at the table, as well as the Director of Immigration and Customs Enforcement, who stood to welcome Paula.<p>

"Please Agent Paul, Agent DiNozzo take a seat, this is going to be very informal, and I assure you, you, have nothing to fear." as he indicated a chair, before sitting down, and opening the file he had in-front of him. Gibbs and Director Vance stood back at the window.

"Now, I see from your file, that the retired Deputy Director Morrow, and the late Director Shepard, assisted in your "demise" so to speak. I see you have had an exemplary work record with us. But why at this stage do you wish to…."

"Come in from the cold," SecNav added.

"Sirs, could I just say something here, since we seem to be onto film titles," Tony began to say, "There's only one law in this game."

"To which may I reply, "People who play this game take risks." Director Vance added looking at Tony and Paula.

"Does that make me, gentlemen," Paula began to say "A sad, sympathetic portrait of a woman who has lived by lies and subterfuge for so long, she's forgotten how to tell the truth. I know right from wrong, I was protecting my family…..and my extended family,…..people I loved….people I still love."

"Very well put Agent Paul, or are you reverting to Ms Cassidy?" The Director of ICE now enquired.

"Sirs, I would rather resign from ICE, a job I love, than be treated like a criminal. My only crime was love. Love of my job. Love of friends. If there was an opening here in Washington DC I would take it, but since you all seem to have decided my fate…" as Paula stood to go.

"And where do you intend to go now Agent Paul? Die again?" The Director of ICE asked.

"I have no idea but…." Paula began to say.

"But…..there will be no more death, no more disappearing…Paula, has agreed to be my wife." Tony now added holding Paula's hand tight.

"Have I?" she whispered looking at Tony.

"Yes. You said something in your sleep last night, so," as Tony stood and took a box from his pocket and opened to reveal a solitaire diamond, and slipping it on her finger, "Don't say no Cassie, please."

"How did you get my ring size?" Paula now enquired smiling, looking down at the perfect fit.

"Let's just say, McGee and David, are good investigators. That and Abby and your finger size."

All Paula could do was to hug Tony.

"Good since we seem to have reached a conclusion to this," Director of ICE now added, "I expect you to appear for work at Nebraska Avenue on Monday morning 08.00 sharp. Do I make myself clear Agent Cassandra Paul?"

"Quite sir," as she watched the Director collate his papers and bundle them together.

"Well Leon, you seem to have still lost an agent. But I realize you and your team," now looking at Gibbs, "Will have a few things to sort out. So Good afternoon gentlemen, Agent Paul," as he left the room with the SecNav.

The remaining people looked at each other.

"Welcome home Cassidy or should I say Cassie DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled, "Yes, I like the sound of that too," as he looked at Tony, "It's got quite a ring to it, doesn't it?" as he looked down at Paula's ring finger and smiled.

The End,


End file.
